


Coffee Cups and Diamond Rings

by thnksfrthmdln



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, M/M, ha just kidding it's not even close, literally only wrote this to avoid writing the next chapter in the other fic, this fic is almost as gay as me, you think i lie but no it's a proposal in starbucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4591671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thnksfrthmdln/pseuds/thnksfrthmdln
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm the one that called a few hours ago and asked if you could write 'would you marry me?' on the cup. You didn't. I really, really need you to. Also, there's coffee all over the floor over there and it's harshing my vibe."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Cups and Diamond Rings

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I just wrote this because I didn't want to write the smut in 'All The Things..." yet.

Everything was almost ready. Pete had planned everything. Well, Pete planned everything as much as Pete could. All he had to do was call Mikey and ask if he wanted to go for coffee.  
Then, after they ordered, the barista would call Mikey and Pete's names and ask Mikey to make sure she spelled his name right.  
Of course it wouldn't be Mikey's name, but Mikey wouldn't know that until he got there.  
Pete really needed to stop living out the scenario in his head and actually call Mikey. He bit his lip, staring at the black velvet box on his dresser before grabbing his phone and calling Mikey.  
The phone started to ring before he was greeted with a yawn. "Hey, babe. What's up?"  
"Not much. I called to ask if you wanted to go for coffee."  
"Yeah, sure. Ugh, that actually sounds amazing right now. I'm basically dead to the world right now." Mikey groaned.  
"I bet you still look gorgeous. I'll pick you up in twenty, okay?"  
"Okay. Love you."  
"Love you too." Pete hung up, pacing around nervously. What if it was too soon to propose? What if Mikey was planning on breaking up with him?  
"Get a hold of yourself. He loves you, and he would've broken up with you a long time ago if he didn't." Pete told himself, checking his reflection in the mirror before pocketing the box and starting to look for his keys.  
Five minutes later he located the keys in the refrigerator, yelling goodbye to his cactus and walking out the door.  
On the car ride over he found the Swedish hip hop cd Mikey was so fond of and he put it on, tapping out the rhythm on the steering wheel.  
Mikey was sitting outside when he pulled up to his apartment, wearing a brown coat and some neon yellow shirt. He started grinning as soon as he saw Pete, running over to the car and getting in.  
"Hey." Mikey breathed out before leaning in to kiss Pete.  
When Pete pulled away, Mikey put his seatbelt on and turned the cd up, humming along passionately.  
When they got to Starbucks, Mikey grabbed Pete's hand and laced their fingers together, smiling down at him.  
Mikey moaned when they got in and he smelled the coffee, earning a few weird looks from people sitting at the small tables.  
"You're worse than your brother with the coffee dependency sometimes."  
Mikey grinned and playfully punched Pete's arm. "Shut up, midget."  
They ordered their drinks without anything going wrong, which made Pete very hopeful.  
"Mickey? Mikey? Ugh, whatever. Order for Pete." The barista called, looking utterly bored.  
Mikey walked up and grabbed their drinks, bringing them back and dragging Pete over to the leather seats. Pete pretended like his soul wasn't dead when he saw that there wasn't any writing on Mikey's cup.  
Panicking, he looked at Mikey, who was about to drink the coffee, and knocked the drink out of his hand. It crashed to the floor and spilled, getting on a woman's shoes.  
"What the heck?!" Mikey looked at him like he was going insane.  
"Er, sorry. It was decaf. Let me go get you a new one." Pete practically ran up to the counter, not caring that he was cutting in front of people. "I'm the one that called a few hours ago and asked if you could write 'would you marry me?' on the cup. You didn't. I really, really need you to. Also, there's coffee all over the floor over there and it's harshing my vibe."  
The girl looked annoyed, grabbed an empty cup and a marker and handed them to Pete. "Write whatever you want, then tell me what he ordered so I can fill the cup."  
Pete wrote it, drawing hearts all over the cup and putting 'xo -p' on the sleeve before handing it back to her and reciting Mikey's order.  
"Do you want me to call him to the counter?" Pete nodded excitedly, almost getting the barista to smile at him.  
"Mikey!" Mikey walked up, smiling at Pete and winking. "Is this one decaf too?"  
"You should check and see if I spelled your name right..." The barista said, looking over at Pete and laughing when he gave her a thumbs up.  
Mikey looked confused, but did it anyway, pulling down the sleeve. His eyes widened before he looked at Pete, who was getting down on one knee and holding a box in his hands.  
"Mikey Way, you are the most amazing person I've ever met. You've been my best friend for the past four years, and I've loved you since then. Would you do me the honour of being called your husband?"  
Mikey bit his lip, grinning, trying to ignore the tears in his eyes. "Frick yeah."  
Pete got back up, pulling Mikey into his arms and holding him as close as possible. "Pete Way. You're going to be Pete Way." Mikey whispered in his ear.


End file.
